Videl The Warrior
by wert1990
Summary: AU GXV What would happen if Videl lerned how to really fight. I wont say here more because I don't want to spoil the fun and the storry just began. Rated T becouse DBZcontains swear words and violence. I just want to be save.


„GOHAN, GOTEN BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chichi yelled and a few seconds later two Sayajin-ofsprings sat at the table, in the kitchen of their small house. They began to eat immediately and soon enough food for a small village was eaten.

"Here is your lunch, so you won't eat all the food they have for the other kids. I'm so exited; my little boy is going to high school! Make sure to get good marks and I want grandchildren!" "Mum, I'm only fourteen!" "It doesn't matter at your age I and your dad were long engaged." "Must you really go brother?" Goten asked. "Yea squirt, but I will back in a few hours." "O-key." "I really need to go now or I'm going to be late on my first day in high school." Gohan said, as he looked at the clock. He went out and called for Jindojun. Immediately a small yellow cloud shot from the sky, Gohan jumped on it and flew away. After a time he came towards the city now named "Satan City" after the "defeater" of Cell.

"_I can't believe they believed him that he defeated cell after the entire world saw his "fight""_ Gohan thought.

"_I think I should walk from now__, it won't do any good if I'm seen flying on a cloud."_

After that he hopped of and landed in a deserted Part of the outskirts of the city. He looked around and saw that this part was deserted. So he started to run. He called it running in fact he was running faster than any car was able to in the city, all one could see was a blur.

After a short while he was in the area of the orange star high school, his school, and began to walk again. Despite he ran several km he never broke into sweat. He walked up the steps to the front door and went to the office, were he should check if everything went fine with his registering into the school system. He was the only student there so he didn't have to wait. Everything was OK and he got his timetable. He was told to go to room 2.12 which was in the second floor.

When he went into the room the room was already nearly full. Gohan didn't want to sit in the front row and seem like a total nerd; so there was only one possible seat left. The one near the back, next to a blond girl in a tube top. He went up o her and asked:"May I sit here?" "Sure cutie! My name is Eraser the black haired girl next to me is Videl and the guy with the long blonde hair is Sharpener." "Uh, Hi my name is Gohan Son." Gohan said as he sat down. _"She sure talks a lot."_ The girl Videl had her own thoughts: _"Typical Eraser flirt with every boy in reach. His name it reminds me of something, but I can't say what it is, it somehow sounds familiar."_ Videl looked at him with a thoughtful look. "So that you know Videl is mine so don't look at her." Sharpener said. "Let him be Sharpy!" Eraser responded. "Where are you from Gohan?" - "I'm from 439 Mountain Area" – "What that is a few thousand km away!" Erasa exclaimed and all tree of them starred at him. "Yea, You know a family friend has a supersonic aircraft she brings me here in the morning and back later." Gohan said with a nervous grin on his face. _"Why is he so nervous, is he hiding something? This Son Gohan is becoming stranger and stranger."_ Videl thought. Eraser continued the small talk:"This friend must have really much money, to have a private supersonic aircraft. Probably as much as Videl's dad." – "Yea, you could say that." _"Bulma is rich, but I don't need any aircrafts."_ "Why Videl's dad? Who is her dad?" – "You don't know! Is the Mountain Area behind the moon? Her dad is Mr. Satan, the defeater of Cell." - "Ahhh" _"I didn't know he had a daughter. Funny she looks nothing like her father."_ At this moment the teacher went in.

"Welcome to orange star high school. I hope you will study hard, so you all can make your diploma in four years." And so Son Gohan's first lesson at a school began.

AN: I have sent Gohan a few years earlier to school because it makes more sense than just joining for the final year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Lunch break they all sat together on one table. All of them but Gohan had already taken their food from the cantina. "Aren't you eating anything Gohan?" – "No, I have brought my food with me." and with this words he took the capsule out and opened it. "Do you want to feed the whole class? No one can eat so much for lunch!" – "You know I have a really fast metabolism. It runs in the family."

Everyone who could see it was then amazed with the speed with which Gohan devoured his food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few further lessons, in which Gohan realized how far ahead he was, the school was over. He said goodbye to his new friends and went to search a deserted ally to call Jindujun.

Soon he was home again. "Brother finally are you back!" Goten called as he sped out of the house. "MUM; I WILL GO AND TRAIN A BIT BEFORE DINNER! HOMEWORK IS ALREADY FINISHED." – "Fine go, but don't come back late!" Chichi said displeased. She never got over it, that her son had decided to continue training after the cell games, but as long as he continued his studies to become a scholar she could stand it. At least he wouldn't become completely like his father.

Gohan flew away towards a nearby mountain. Inside a hidden cave Bulma had build a Gravity room with a generator, so he could continue training with good equipment. Bulma build it after he defeated Cell and decided to continue his training. She even made Vegeta carry the heavy parts in the cave. You may wonder how she did that. It wasn't even so hard. She only needed to say to Vegeta that so he at least had one decent sparing partner.

After several hours of training at 400G in his normal form Gohan went home to take a shower and eat.


End file.
